


saiouma crackfic

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: implied Kaito X Maki.
Kudos: 2





	saiouma crackfic

kaito sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “hey shuichi.. would you mind working with kokichi for this project? im not feeling that well today.” shuichi nodded his head reluctantly, yeah it sucked having to work with a fucking annoying child but if its for his friend, he wouldnt mind much.

“great!” kaito said, putting a thumbs up and ran away straight to the direction of maki’s room. “that little lying piece-“ he mumbled, before a small tap resented from behind his shoulders. “heyy shumai! ready to go setup the play~“ he grimaced at the sound of that voice, and slowly turned around to meet the eyes of the purple shithead.

well, not really meet the eyes of him, more having to actually bend down a bit before reaching his height. “you know, your pretty short.” he snorted out. “shuichi..” kokichi said, before bursting out into fake tears. shuichi sighed, “i know your faking it..” kokichi smiled, before holding shuichi’s hand and dragging him to the storage room.

“yeah, this sounds like a fucking hentai or some shit.” shuichi mumbled. kokichi deadpanned, quickly letting go of shuichi’s hand.  
...

They both stared at each other.

....

....

..

“whats your favorite hentai?”

“KOKICHI WHAT-“


End file.
